


Do you want to see my tits ?

by ClaraZorEl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ( . )Y( . ), F/F, Humour, Kara is a boobs girl, Lena is in hell, Miscommunication, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraZorEl/pseuds/ClaraZorEl
Summary: "Do you want to see my tits ?" Kara asks one evening as they are platonically cuddling on the couch and Lena's head is pillowed, in fact, quite close to Kara's cleavage."Do I want to see your tits ?" Lena echoes slowly, her brain shutting down everything but emergency services in favour of focusing on what could possibly have lead Kara to finally notice the giant gay Bat Signal Lena has been flashing around since they met.ORKara really wants to show her tits to Lena, just, not the kind of tits Lena thinks.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 29
Kudos: 545





	Do you want to see my tits ?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : This is a work of fanfiction. It is not intended to infringe on any rights by and of the companies and/or individuals involved in the production of any series mentioned here. The idea however is mine, and mine only.
> 
> This little short thing was written in one sitting as a follow up to a crack convo with a dear friend. I will not be held accountable for what you're about to read.

( . )Y( . )

Lena has a knack for getting herself into what she’d call _situations_. Especially when it comes to Kara. But it's not her fault really that her best friend is a clueless alien who sometimes messes up the most basics of sentences and idioms. There is of course the famous _quickie incident_ , when what Kara meant was _quiche_ ; and she still has palpitations from the _top-bottom_ discourse that had nothing to do with sex and everything to do with bunk beds. What Lena means, really, is that it can't really be held against her that her brain jumps to the obvious, but wrong, conclusion when Kara, who has a loaded history of staring at her boobs, offers to show her her _tits_. 

"Do you want to see my tits ?" Kara asks one evening as they are platonically cuddling on the couch and Lena's head is pillowed, in fact, quite close to Kara's cleavage.

"Do I want to see your tits ?" Lena echoes slowly, her brain shutting down everything but emergency services in favour of focusing on what could possibly have lead Kara to finally notice the giant gay Bat Signal Lena has been flashing around since they met.

"Yes !" Kara says, straightening up enthusiastically. "You'll love them, they're adorable !"

Before Lena has the time to so much has blink, a phone has been shoved in front of her eyes and she finds herself face to face with a picture of _birds_. Well, she had that one coming, nothing really surprising here, after all, adorable is a bit of a weird word to describe boobs. And to be fair the birds Kara rescued are adorable, but they've got nothing on actual breasts, and for the remainder of the evening, Lena can't shake off the fantasy idea of a topless Kara from her mind. 

When will this torture end ?

The answer to this question is : not right now. In fact the _tits_ episode expends all the way into the next day when Kara finds and jumps on Alex less than a minute after touching down in the DEO and offers to show her tits to her sister.

"No I do not want to see your tits," Alex says in a rush, before attempting to crab-walk away from her sister. She's beyond mortified and Lena is somewhat pleased to see that she herself has nothing on her. 

Kara's mouth falls open in the perfect and terrible imitation of a kicked space puppy. "But why ?" she whines. "They're adorable. Lena tell her !"

Lena, who would very much like for the ground to open up and swallow her, manages to stagger while standing perfectly still. "Yes darling," she croaks, "your b-, I mean your tits are very nice."

Alex eyes her curiously for a second ; Lena wants to die. 

"Kara," the older, younger on a technicality, Danvers says, "do you know what tits are ?"

"Of course I do !" Kara exclaims, absolutely outraged by the question. "They’re birds ! And there are different kinds, mine are great tits !"

"Scientifically speaking, they are," Brainy says, popping up out of nowhere. "But in British slang, which is to say short language, the word is used to refer to a woman's breasts, which is what I think Director Danvers is referring to."

This is it, this is how Lena dies. She's going to exit this realm as a victim of sheer embarrassment and synonyms and she won't even have seen Kara's boobs once. 

Kara for her part stands completely frozen. Lena is pretty sure she's not even breathing ; she knows that because her breasts are perfectly immobile.

"I think you've broken her," Nia, who's also here because she's taken all of her work cues from Kara and is never at her actual job, says. "Your tits are great though," she then adds because Lena will never know peace. "The birds and the boobs." 

The last word is said while looking directly into Lena's eyes.

A loud thud startles Kara out of her existential crisis and Lena out of her contemplation of her best friend’s chest area. Alex is banging her head on the table. "Can we please, please," she whispers, "not talk about my sister’s boobs at my work place ?"

After that, Kara starts walking around with a dictionary. 

The incident could be easily swept under the rug to rest unforgotten with the quickie, but Lena makes the fatal error of discussing it with Sam, and this is how she ends up a mere week later, absolutely plastered, in a tattoo parlour in Metropolis. 

"Just to be sure," the tattoo artist says, "you want tits, on your tits ? I'm gonna need you to sign a waiver for that one."

And this is how Lena ends up in this particular _situation_ , with two great tits pecking at, well at her tits, for lack of a better word. And to be fair, this isn’t the worst thing that has ever happened to her, it definitely ranks lower than all the times she’s almost died. But it’s rather unfortunate, that her drunk self decided to get her boobs tattooed, when Kara is now purposefully never looking at her boobs. She's never, in fact, looked at Lena in the eyes so much.

Which would be perfectly fine, really, Lena enjoys looking into Kara's beautiful blue, bluer than blue tits, eyes, if Nia didn't keep on sending pictures of that damn bird in the group chat. She is relentless, and she knows exactly what she's doing. Tits are now at the forefront of Lena’s mind at all times, and she can never catch a break. 

The last straw falls on a perfectly regular Friday night in the hell that is Lena's life.

"I love tits," Kara says.

Lena double, triple, checks that Kara is still looking at the TV where a bird documentary is playing, and swiftly severs the connection between her neurones and everything sex related.

"They really are my favourite birds," Kara continues. "I think I'll get a tattoo next time I solar flare. I've always wanted a tattoo. What do you think ?"

What Lena thinks is that she's had enough and what she ends up saying is in direct correlation to that.

"Do you want to see my tits ?"

She doesn’t give Kara anytime to answer, and strips off her sweater.

It’s a shame that she ends up stuck in it and can’t see her reaction first hand, but her annoyance is soon discarded because as it turns out Kara Danvers, bird enthusiast, is very much a fan of both kind of tits.

( . )Y( . )

**Author's Note:**

> October is breast cancer awareness month ! If you are the owner of a pair of tits, remember to check them regularly !
> 
> (Anyone who's good at writing smut feel free to write a follow up to this 😅 Just link me back to it so I can read it 😏)


End file.
